Die Wahrheit
by Inazea
Summary: Shinichi ist wieder erwachsen, die Schwarze Organisation ist ausgeschaltet und Shinichi hat Ran erzählt, dass er sich als Conan ausgegeben hat ... OneShot


Schönen guten Abend!

Das hier ist die erste Fanfiction, die ich in meinem Leben geschrieben habe, ist jetzt ne Weile her, hab ich auf ner deutschen Fanfiction Seite schon gepostet, aber ich wollte mein Spektrum an Lesern erweitern.

Das stammt aus einer Phase, in der ich noch wirklich Deutsch geschrieben habe und nicht auf Englisch mit mir selbst geredet hab und all sowas. Deutsch ist meine Muttersprache, also sollte das Ganze vom Niveau her etwas besser sein, als das Englische, was ich so von mir gebe. Naja, zumindest auf dem gleichen Niveau^^

Ich hab hierfür keinen Beta-Leser, aber ich vertrau mal meinen deutschen Grammatik-Kenntnissen und co. Ich hatte Deutsch im Abi zwar nur als drittes Fach, nich als Leistungskurs, aber das wird jawohl gehen ;D

Ich hoffe ich hab das vom rating her richtig eingeordnet, ich bin da immer etwas unentschlossen T_T

meine **Zusammenfassung** des Ganzen im Voraus wäre: Shinichi ist wieder erwachsen, die Schwarze Organisation ist ausgeschaltet und Shinichi hat Ran erzählt, dass er sich als Conan ausgegeben hat ... OneShot

Viel Spaß beim Lesen, Kritik wie immer erwünscht :D

Ina

ah, noch zur Info:

Der Blickwinkel ist Shinichis  
>Die Hauptfiguren eben jener und Ran<p>

* * *

><p>„Geh! Geh endlich! Ich. Will. Dich. Nie. Mehr. Wiedersehen! NIE MEHR!"<p>

Die Worte hallten in meinen Ohren. Seit Tagen schon. Es war nicht alles, was sie gesagt hatte … aber diese Worte hatten unser Gespräch beendet.

Bei diesen Worten war ich schließlich doch gegangen, nachdem ich minutenlang auf sie eingeredet hatte. Ich war Conan gewesen, ja, aber ich hatte keine böse Absicht gehegt, als ich bei ihr gewohnt hatte. Ich hatte ihr gesagt, dass man mich hatte umbringen wollen und dass mir deswegen nichts anderes übrig geblieben war.

Dass die Organisation hinter den Männern in Schwarz allerdings immer nach mir gesucht hatte und dass ich sie nur hatte schützen wollen, hatte ich ihr verschwiegen. Ich hatte sie nicht ängstigen wollen. Sie hatte erst zugehört, aber dann waren ihr Tränen in die Augen getreten und die hatte mich angeschrien, ich sei ein Lügner … geendet hatte unser Gespräch damit, dass sie mich fortjagte …

Dann hatte ich mich in meinem Haus verkrochen. War keinen Schritt vor die Tür gegangen; ich hatte Anrufe und die Türklingel ignoriert. Sie wollte mich nicht. Sie wollte mich nie wiedersehen. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ich konnte ohne sie nicht leben. Nein, das war kein Leben. Ich vegetierte grade vor mich hin. Wollte ich ohne sie leben? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Ohne sie hatte mein „Leben" keinen Sinn, war freudlos und einsam.

Was konnte ich schon groß tun? Sollte ich zu meinen Eltern nach Amerika ziehen? Lieber dort als hier, wo mich alles an sie erinnerte. Aber eigentlich … vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach Schlaftabletten kaufen, oder vom Beika Hochhaus springen … dann hätten die Schmerzen ein Ende.

Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Lebe wohl nicht so viele Tränen vergossen wie in diesen letzten Tagen ohne sie. Warum hatte ich ihr nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt, sondern sie wieder angelogen …?

Schon wieder klingelte das Telefon. Warum hatte ich es nicht längst ausgestöpselt? Ach, stimmt. Weil ich die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgegeben hatte, dass _sie_ es war, die anrief. Auf dem Anrufbeantworter waren inzwischen 66 unabgehörte Nachrichten eingegangen. Wer war es wohl, der unbedingt mit mir reden wollte? Heiji vielleicht? Der konnte mir gestohlen bleiben. Aber vielleicht … vielleicht war es wirklich Ran, die mit mir reden wollte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert …? Trügerische Hoffnung. Nicht hoffen. Wenn du nicht hoffst, dann fällst du nicht so tief.

Wahrscheinlich war es irgendein Klient oder Professor Agasa … oder vielleicht wollte Ran noch irgendetwas wiederhaben oder sowas … was schadete es, den Anrufbeantworter abzuhören? Tiefer konnte ich nicht mehr fallen, also warum nicht zumindest über _etwas_ Gewissheit beschaffen … ich schlurfte zum Telefon.

Ich hatte die letzten 4 Tage nicht gegessen, kaum getrunken, die Kleidung nicht gewechselt, hatte mich kaum bewegt und Duschen war ich erst recht nicht gewesen … Ich stank wahrscheinlich wie ein Iltis. Egal. Nicht nur, weil das am Telefon sowieso niemand bemerken würde. „Sie haben. Sechsundsechzig. Neue Nachrichten." Ja, danke Frau Computeransagestimme, ich weiß.

„Nachricht 1: 26.05. 19:09 Uhr." – nichts. Das Band war nicht besprochen worden. Na toll.

„Nachricht 2: 26.05. 20:12 Uhr." Noch so eine Nachricht. Na das wurde ja immer besser.

Die erste Nachricht, die diese Bezeichnung verdiente war Nummer 32. Vom 28.05. um 15:00 Uhr. „Hey Kudo –" Danke, Heiji brauche ich grad nicht, nächste Nachricht bitte. Na toll. Die nächsten sieben Nachrichten waren von Heiji.

Nachricht Nummer 40 war … „Shinichi?", Rans Stimme. Nur mein Name, sonst nichts. Das war die komplette Nachricht. Was sollte ich denn jetzt denken? Wollte sie nochmal mit mir reden, um mich komplett dem Wahnsinn anheimfallen zu lassen? Oder wollte sie … nein, nicht drüber nachdenken, nicht hoffen.

Nachricht 41: „Kudo, ruf gefälligst zurück! Deine Streiterei mit Ran renkt sich schon wieder ein." Woher wusste er das denn jetzt schon wieder? Ah, wahrscheinlich hatte er Ran irgendwann angerufen, weil ich nicht ans Telefon gegangen war … aber er hatte ja gut reden … seine Kazuha hatte er ja nie belügen müssen … zumindest nie wegen was derart wichtigem.

Ich wollte grade die nächste Nachricht abhören, da klingelte es an der Tür. Wenn ich jetzt schon meinen Anrufbeantworter abhöre kann ich auch wieder an die Tür gehen … also schlurfte ich zur Tür. Ah, die Gegensprechanlage. Stimmt ja, äußerst hilfreich die Dinger. „Ja?", fragte ich ruppig und heiser. „Wer ist da?"

„Shinichi … ich … kann ich mit dir reden?" Ran! Das war Ran! Mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Ich versuchte meine Stimme ruhig und teilnahmslos klingen zu lassen.

„Klar, wieso nicht." Ich schaute an mir herab. Naja, mein Auftreten war schon ein sehr gutes Gegenargument … naja, egal. Sollte sie doch sehen, was für Auswirkungen es auf mich hatte, wenn ich mich nicht auf sie freuen durfte … Ich öffnete die Tür.

Vor mir stand eine relativ zerzaust aussehende Ran. Komisch, dabei war es doch heut gar nicht windig.

Ich trat zur Seite um sie einzulassen.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?", murmelte ich, um höflich zu wirken und weil es beim Murmeln einfacher ist die Stimme zu kontrollieren. Sie musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, wie weh es tat sie zu sehen und nicht zu wissen, ob ich wirklich darauf hoffen durfte, dass sie mir verzieh …

Sie nickte. „Ja, bitte."

Auch sie sprach leise und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Halt! Nein! Nicht das Wohnzimmer, das ist mal wirklich nicht aufgeräumt … das muss Ran nicht unbedingt sehen … „Ähm, komm doch mit in die Küche, das Wohnzimmer ist etwas unaufgeräumt …"

Sie nickte wieder und folgte mir in die Küche, wo ich ihr und mir Tee kochte. Als der Tee fertig war, setzte ich mich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. Einige Zeit blieb es still.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?", fragte ich schließlich. Ich hielt die Stille nicht mehr aus, außerdem wollte ich ihre Stimme wieder hören, auch wenn das meiner Herzfrequenz nicht gut tat. Sie nickte nur. Na das fängt ja gut an. Muss ich ihr jetzt auch noch alles aus der Nase zieh'n oder was?

„Worüber wolltest du denn reden, Ran?" Sie zuckte beim Klang ihres Namens kurz zusammen.

„Ähm … ich …", fing sie an, hielt dann aber inne. Bitte, rede Ran. Rede, egal was, aber rede … „Ich … wollte mich entschuldigen …" Diesmal nickte ich. „Ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien und wegschicken sollen, aber …. Es war ein Schock für mich, zu hören, dass du die ganze Zeit über Conan warst … ich … weißt du Shinichi, ich habe dich schrecklich vermisst … und dann erfahre ich von jetzt auf gleich, dass es keinen Grund dafür gegeben hätte, wenn du mich nicht belogen hättest …"

„Ich …"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden!" Ich nickte zögernd. Sie redete mit mir, das war ja schon mal ein guter Anfang und eigentlich einiges mehr, als ich erwartet hatte. „Es tat weh, zu erfahren, dass du die ganze Zeit da warst und mir dabei zugesehen hast, wie ich immer trauriger wurde, weil du nicht da warst … ich habe dir vertraut Shinichi. Die ganze Zeit. Ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du eines Tages wiederkommst, dass du nicht einfach so verschwunden bist. Ich dachte du vertraust mir … dass du mich deswegen anrufst … weil du mir vertraust und nicht willst, dass ich mir unnötig Sorgen mache … aber du hast mir nicht vertraut. Und dann verschwindet Conan mir nichts dir nichts und du tauchst auf. Und erwartest allen Ernstes von mir, dass ich akzeptiere, dass du mich die ganze Zeit angelogen hast und dass ich jetzt einfach so weitermache, als wäre nichts gewesen? Ohne, dass du mir Gründe für dein Verhalten nennst?"

Ihr waren Tränen in die Augen getreten.

Der Anblick tat weh.

Ich hatte sie doch nur … „Ich wollte dich beschützen …", flüsterte ich.

„Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen, Shinichi Kudo!"

„Diese Organisation hätte dich getötet, Ran!"

„Organisation?", fragte Ran perplex.

Stimmt. Ich hatte es ihr gar nicht ganz erzählt. Ich hatte ihr nur gesagt, dass mich jemand hatte umbringen wollen und das Gift seine Wirkung verfehlt hatte.

„Die Organisation, die hinter den Männern in Schwarz stand. Erst vor kurzem haben Inspektor Megure und ich es geschafft diese Organisation mit Hilfe von Shiho und Professor Agasa sowie Hattori auszuhebeln."

Denkt sie etwas, ich hätte sie gern angelogen?

„Ich habe damals im Tropical Land eine Transaktion wegen einer Erpressung beobachtet. Einer der Männer in Schwarz schlug mich nieder, sie faselten etwas von einer Organisation und einem neuen Gift, was sie mir einflößen wollten, damit ich niemandem von ihrer Organisation erzählen könne."

Ich holte tief Luft. „Wenn die Männer in Schwarz erfahren hätten, dass ich noch am Leben war, hätten sie nach mir gesucht. Sie haben dich beobachtet, wie sie auch mein Haus beobachtet haben. Hätten sie gesehen, dass du nicht mehr nach mir suchst, hätten sie gewusst, dass ich noch lebe. Sie hätten dich wahrscheinlich als Geisel genommen und so lange ausgequetscht, bis du ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt hättest, dann hätten sie dich umgebracht."

Ich schluckte schwer. „Danach hätten sich mich entweder gefunden oder jeden anderen, der mir etwas bedeutet auf die gleiche Art und Weise behandelt und getötet ... ich … der Gedanke, dass du wegen mir sterben würdest … war mir unerträglich … dass du vielleicht wegen _meiner_ _Leichtsinnigkeit_ sterben würdest …"

Ich blickte in meine Teetasse. Der Tee war mittlerweile kalt. Ich trank einen Schluck um mich zu beruhigen, dann sah ich sie an. Sie hatte regungs- und geräuschlos zugehört.

Ich senkte den Blick wieder auf meine Teetasse. „Ich habe niemals jemandem mehr vertraut als dir, Ran. Aber ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen … ich … ich wollte dich nur beschützen …"

Ich stand auf, den Blick immer noch auf meine Teetasse gerichtet, und wollte ins Wohnzimmer. Ich wollte ihr ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken geben. Es dauerte ein wenig, um so etwas zu verarbeiten.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt? Warum hast du mir nicht von Anfang an die ganze Geschichte erzählt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht auch noch unnötig ängstigen … aber es war ein Fehler dir nicht von Anfang an die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen … wahrscheinlich wäre das alles nie passiert, wenn ich dir von Anfang an alles erzählt hätte … es tut mir so leid … aber dafür ist es jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso zu spät …"

Ich seufzte.

„Diese Organisation … die hätte dich … und mich wirklich umgebracht?"

„Sie wollten mich töten, weil ich von ihrer Existenz erfahren habe … warum hätten sie bei dir anders entscheiden sollen? Für sie wärst du nur irgendeine Zeugin.", die Worte schienen auf meiner Zunge zu kleben.

Ich hörte wie sie aufstand. Ich drehte mich zu ihr um und war kurz davor auf die Knie zu fallen und zu betteln. „Was muss ich tun, damit du mir vergibst?" Ich sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen.

Sie überwand die Distanz zwischen uns und legte die Arme um mich. Ich hatte ja mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist, Shinichi …", flüsterte sie.

Mein Herz, das heute Abend sowieso schon auf eine harte Zerreißprobe gestellt worden war, schlug noch schneller. Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass ich nichts tun würde, was die Zeit, wenn sie mich nicht mehr sehen wollte noch schwerer machen würde, aber mein Entschluss lag, wie meine Teetasse in Scherben am Boden, als ich sie fest an mich drückte. Wie gut es tat, sie in meinen Armen zu spüren. Ich glaubte zwar nicht mehr ganz, dass sie mich wieder von sich stoßen würde, trotzdem zögerte ich, ich verlor mich in ihren wunderschönen, blauen Augen, in denen noch immer die Tränen standen. Waren es jetzt Tränen der Freude?

Dann küsste ich sie. Ihre Lippen waren wunderbar weich und es dauerte nur eine kurze Schrecksekunde, bis sich unsere Lippen in Einklang bewegten.

Irgendwann, nach Sekunden, Minuten, Tagen oder Jahren lösten wir uns wieder voneinander. Für den Moment hatte mein Herz diese Zerreißprobe überstanden.

„Heißt das, du vergibst mir … fürs Erste?" Sie lächelte. Meine Welt strahlte.

„Fürs Erste, ja." Obwohl ich davon ausgegangen war, fiel mir ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen, als sie es sagte.

„Ich danke dir."

„Wenn du nicht unbedingt den Beschützer spielen müsstest, und mir alles erzählt hättest, wär das alles hier viel einfacher gewesen …", murmelte Ran. Ich sah in ihre Augen, sie schaute zurück.

„Aber ich will dich nunmal beschützen, was ist falsch daran?"

Sie seufzte. „Warum?"

Eine einfache Frage. Aber die Antwort war nicht ganz so einfach. Naja eigentlich doch. Aber es kostete einiges an Mut und Überwindung jetzt die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich hatte mir geschworen, sie nie wieder anzulügen. „Warum ich dich beschützen will? Ganz einfach. Weil …", auf einmal krächzte meine Stimme und ich musste kurz schlucken. „Weil du der wichtigste Mensch der Welt bist für mich."

Teil eins hatte ich hinter mich gebracht. So, jetzt noch der andere, der schwierigere, aber wichtigere Teil. Schließlich wollte ich die Antwort komplett geben. Wenn ich die Augen schloss, würde es leichter … trotzdem sah ich weiter in die Tiefen ihren blauen Augen, während ich fortfuhr: „und das bist du, weil … weil ich … weil ich dich liebe, Ran. Schon immer. Seit ich denken kann, bist du die einzige für mich."

Ihre Gesichtszüge bebten und in ihren Augen standen wieder die Tränen, doch ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor sie mich küsste.

Mein Herz frohlockte. Ich küsste sie gern. Ich war dann wunschlos glücklich. Meinetwegen hätten wir ewig so weitermachen können. Hier in meiner Küche stehen und uns küssen.

Aber da löste sie sich schon wieder von mir und umarmte mich fester, legte den Kopf auf meine Schulter als sie flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich doch auch Shinichi …"

In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Mein detektivischer Spürsinn hatte es mir schon früher gesagt, dass sie so empfand, also warum überraschte es mich so sehr und machte mich dabei so unsagbar glücklich?


End file.
